Jarl's Captives
by Dark Side of Force
Summary: AU to 3.12


Название: Главный приз

Автор: Тёмная сторона Силы

Пейринг: Артур/Мерлин

Рейтинг: то ли PG-13, то ли NC-17 за насилие. Без графических описаний постельных сцен. Это даже не даб-кон, драчка в постели по обоюдному согласию.

Дисклеймер: мне чужого не надо

Саммари: Очень хотелось Артура, бьющегося за Мерлина на турнире или в доказательство того, что тот не колдун… Потом была серия 3.12, и я, как водится, её переврала. Хотя вариант с избавлением от казни на костре всё ещё жрёт мой мозг.

Это случилось на третий день плена.

Артур вылизал свою миску и голодными глазами смотрел на Мерлинову порцию бурды, которой Джарл кормил рабов.

- Возьмите, сир, мне всё равно кусок в рот не лезет, - шепнул волшебник, подтолкнув еду в сторону Артура. Он и дома привык питаться почти что одним воздухом, а воину требовалась пища, лучше, разумеется, мясо, но и безвестная похлёбка больше, чем ничего.

Невозможно было понять, ужин это или обед, день на поверхности или ночь. Кормёжка казалась скудной, а работа бесконечной. Но Мерлин отмечал время по приступам бившей его лихорадки, подхваченной ещё в дороге.

Артур без раздумий расправился с содержимым второй миски, хотя и этого ему было явно мало. Целый день рабам приходилось вырубать каменные глыбы в сыром подземелье, и Мерлин, как будущий врач, мог наперёд рассказать их с Артуром будущее. Конечно, если не удастся в ближайшее время выбраться отсюда.

Положение казалось безвыходным. Глыбы поднимала клеть. Две тяжёлые железные решётки перекрывали шахту. Их отодвигали только по очереди. У стражников было разрешение в случае бунта перерезать хоть всех. А если бы рабы победили, у Джарла в запасе было сколько угодно воды. Стоило открыть створки, и через час в катакомбах не осталось бы ни одного живого.

Мерлин с философским видом сменил одно ярмо на другое, Артур же сперва хорохорился, и тут же оказался побит. Разумеется, к пище, так же, как и к порядкам, принц привык не сразу, однако пленникам надо было выживать и ждать шанса.

И вот на третий день старший стражник бестрепетно прошёл между занятыми едой, вымотанными непосильным трудом мужчинами.

- Цыц, собаки! Хозяин желает развлечься. Слава или смерть! Правило одно – никаких правил. Кто победит, получит хорошую еду и отдых, а главное – сможет прогуляться на ветерке и посмотреть на солнышко, вы, черви могильные! Что, нет желающих?

- Артур, это наш шанс, - горячо зашептал Мерлин.

- Но ты…

- Я тоже вызовусь.

Идиот, ясно читалось в глазах Артура.

Стражник оценивающе приглядывался к заросшим, немытым, припорошенным белой каменной пылью мужчинам. Мерлин стиснул кулаки. Понятно, если никто не согласится, посланец Джарла выберет гладиатора сам. Ещё минуту – и они опоздали.

- Охота была на нож кишки мотать, - послышался хриплый голос.

- Если б ещё бабу добавили, - поддержал его другой.

Стражник прищурился.

- Бабу… Кому и кобыла невеста, - он ещё раз обежал взглядом рабов, вдруг резко выкинул вперёд руку, ухватил Мерлина за ухо и подтянул к себе. – Вот вам вместо бабы. Мальчишка. Кто выиграет, может его хоть на хлеб намазывать.

Толпа загудела. Артур решительно шагнул вперёд. Но, разумеется, не он один.

- Бей! Бей! Бей! Бей!

Стены дрожали от крика.

Мерлина отмыли снаружи и изнутри, отобрали одежду, и поставили его на помосте рядом со стулом Джарла.

- Подними руки. Повернись, - командовал хозяин пытавшемуся стыдливо прикрыться юноше. – Все должны видеть главный приз. Все должны его жаждать. Ну, - проорал Джарл во всю глотку, - кто его сегодня согреет?

Толпа ответила рёвом.

Будущие бойцы, среди которых были не только рабы, кое-кто из шайки Джарла тоже пожелал развлечься, по очереди подходили к местным «герольдам». Каждый получал знак, отмечавший его место в «турнирной таблице» и черпак какого-то пойла, ярящего кровь бойцам.

Мерлина мутило от голода (даже съеденное у него безжалостно отобрали), от вони чадящих факелов и разгорячённых тел, от опасений за Артура. Наконец маг вцепился глазами в знакомую фигуру, и ему стало только хуже.

Артур был сам на себя не похож. Он всегда выходил драться с ясной, холодной головой, а сейчас больше всего напоминал взбешённого Утера, ему только не хватало заорать: «Чёрное колдовство!» По-волчьи скаля зубы, Пендрагон озирал противников, словно примериваясь, как бы половчее вцепиться в глотку. Если бы с остальными не творилось того же, шансы на победу были бы невелики. И да, у принца ещё оставался Мерлин. Кажется, Артур тоже вспомнил об этом, оглянулся в поисках слуги, и, найдя наконец, окатил горячим взглядом, полным жадного, звериного желания. Мерлин отпрянул в испуге.

Однако в узкое незастеклённое окно ближе к потолку зала было видно, как небо меняет цвет с алого на синий. Вместе с синевой накатывал жар.

Волшебник чувствовал, что ему не хватает воздуха, и из последних сил цеплялся за реальность. Он видел, как Артуру вручили нож, словно в насмешку, и выпустили его против одного из сытых, хорошо вооружённых людей Джарла. Тот, видимо, ещё до боя успел изрядно набраться, и в смеси с зельем это было уже слишком. К тому же воин не ожидал подвоха от практически безоружного раба. Победа Артура была быстрой и страшной. Он поднырнул под удар и одним движением разрезал глотку врага от уха до уха. Тот захрипел и рухнул лицом в пол позади скользнувшего вбок Артура, а принц подхватил из слабеющей руки меч и с победным рёвом поднял его над головой.

Дальше для проваливающегося в бред Мерлина все нападавшие на Артура слились в одно, всё их оружие представлялось одним остриём, непрестанно грозящим нанести смертельную рану, и если Артур пропускал удар, магия принимала основную тяжесть на себя.

В какой-то момент Мерлин вцепился в спинку Джарлова кресла, чтобы не упасть. Жар уходил, накатывала слабость. И тут маг почувствовал, как что-то обожгло лицо. Это работорговец, объявлявший главный бой, заметил, что приз какой-то квёлый, и решил взбодрить парня.

Как раз вовремя, потому что Артур дошёл до финала и должен был сразиться с предыдущим чемпионом.

Принц теперь был вооружён куда лучше. Хотя он имел право забрать шлем или кольчугу у кого-нибудь из побеждённых, Артур пренебрёг защитой. Напротив, увидев главного противника, он с криком разорвал на себе рубашку и ударил кулаком в грудь.

Чемпион выглядел куда спокойнее. Кажется, он только сделал вид, что пил из общего кувшина. Доспехи и оружие он содержал в идеальном порядке, ибо доверял им свою жизнь. Нет, этот человек не был ходячей горой мускулов, но в силе и ловкости едва ли уступал Артуру. Главный приз не интересовал его. Не больше, чем что-либо другое. Жизнь – вот о чём думал чемпион. Но между ним и жизнью стоял новый претендент. Артур.

Мерлин не знал, сколько ещё сил осталось у принца, скоро ли иссякнет ярость, подаренная неизвестным напитком, и когда Артур нашёл брешь в обороне противника, магией усилил напор. Этот удар мог бы стать смертельным, однако доспехи слабо сверкнули и меч с тихим звоном прошёл по касательной. А мужчина, стараясь не выпускать из виду Артура, бросил несколько взглядов на окружающих, словно пытаясь понять, откуда исходит опасность.

Все кричали, размахивали руками и улюлюкали, никто, кроме бывшего чемпиона не обратил внимания, как Мерлин осторожно поднял руку и принялся читать заклинание. Доспехи были, на его счастье, заговорены только от оружия, и маг до последнего смотрел в округлившиеся от ужаса глаза умирающего, когда ржавчина разъела кольчугу прямо там, куда должен был войти меч Артура. Крики толпы перешли в стон, вой и улюлюканье. Между делавшими ставки завязалась небольшая потасовка. Впавшего в совершенное неистовство, раздирающего щёки в кровь Пендрагона подхватили на руки и понесли, а следом поволокли едва стоящего на ногах Мерлина, на которого навалились разом холод, голод и усталость, едва стоило расслабиться.

Их заперли вдвоём в узкой, но относительно чистой камере. Здесь были лежанка и низкий стол, уставленный едой. От жаркого шёл одуряющий аромат. Мерлин с надеждой поглядел на одеяло, ему хотелось согреться. Но думать надо было о побеге, неизвестно, где ещё они окажутся к утру.

- Артур, - сказал маг, всматриваясь в напряжённо замершего принца. Тень мешала рассмотреть выражение лица. – Соберись. Что с тобой, Артур?

Пендрагон издал низкое рычание и бросился на него. От неожиданности Мерлин повалился навзничь, хорошо, что в этой тесноте лежанка оказалась как раз позади него. Лицо Артура, искажённое желанием, перепачканное кровью и белой известковой пылью, оказалось совсем близко. Знакомый запах ударил в нос, Гаюс показывал ученику настойку из мухоморов, напиток северных варваров-берсерков. Доводы разума не подействуют на Артура в ближайшее время. Воин явился за своей законной добычей. Возможно, принц вообще не узнавал того, кто перед ним. Или…

- Пусть только посмеют… - Артур ворчал, как волк, терзающий оленью тушу. – Ты мой, Мерлин, я никому тебя не отдам, никому не позволю прикоснуться к тебе…

Ласки принца сегодня были яростными и напористыми, но любовь всё равно сквозила в них, любовь, которую не могли растворить ни боевой азарт, ни лишающее рассудка зелье. Мерлин был готов принять Артура любым, и сейчас не пытался устоять, не пытался привести его в чувство. Этим можно было заняться позже, а теперь победитель сполна получит заслуженную награду. Маг чувствовал, чего ожидает принц, потому что и сам хотел того же, он знал, что наутро после сегодняшней любовной схватки, больше похожей на продолжение недавнего боя, будет ломить всё тело, но и здесь они следовали друг за другом как две части целого. Откуда только взялись силы, чтобы сопротивляться, брыкаться и царапаться? Всё равно он знал, что Пендрагон окажется сильнее. Никому другому Мерлин не позволил бы брать себя так грубо, насухую, никому, кроме Артура, не простил бы того, чего сейчас сам желал. Жестокая борьба, резкие толчки, поцелуи-укусы… Когда Мерлина захлестнули ощущения, ему показалось, что камни стен зашатались, готовые рассыпаться под напором разгулявшейся магии. Артуру, кажется, было наплевать, он кричал от небывалого удовольствия, всем телом прижавшись к телу слуги, до синяков стискивая его в объятиях.

Но стены действительно шатались, а по потолку побежали опасные трещины, и Мерлин, в явную помогая себе магией, выбрался из-под не желающего расцеплять руки Артура. Любовь словно придала волшебнику второе – или третье уже? – дыхание. Он высадил двери, выволок засыпающего принца в коридор и присоединился к бегущим в направлении выхода перепуганным, занятым лишь собой бандитам. Уже во дворе, при слабом свете звёзд, в общей толкотне никто не заметил, как двое работорговцев столкнулись лбами и одежда, словно ожив, оставила бессознательные тела. Часть замковой стены рухнула, и все опрометью бросились прочь, только одна незаметная в облаке поднявшейся пыли фигура, кажется, с чем-то тяжёлым на спине, выскользнула в пролом и заспешила к лесу.

- Доброе утро, сир!

- Где чаша? – Артур обшарил руками себя, потом землю вокруг, потом резко вскочил и скривился. – Что мы здесь делаем?

- Ищем чашу жизни, сир, - с невинным видом сообщил Мерлин.

- Идиот, - Артур не совсем удачно плюхнулся на траву и его опять перекосило. – Кто ж меня так отделал?

- Ну, ты тоже в долгу не остался, - довольный Мерлин всё ещё валялся на траве. – Честный бой. Даром что без правил.

Принц затряс головой, словно надеясь, что воспоминания случайно займут отведённые им места, но всё мешалось. Бои. Поиски. Бурный секс. Плен. Колдующий Мерлин. Волосы на голове Артура зашевелились.

- Мерлин, - сурово начал он. – Что это было?

- Настойка из мухоморов, сир. Вызывает… видения. На севере колдуны пьют её, чтобы…

- Колдуны? А ты…

- Что ты, Артур, её давали только тем, кто бился!

Головная боль ужасно мешала думать, но Пендрагон всё же ухватил мысль за хвост и даже сумел её облечь в слова.

- Так значит… я выиграл тебя?

- А разве могло быть иначе?


End file.
